StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 1
|fgcolor= |image=Survivors1 Cover Comic1.jpg |imgsize=100px |imgdesc= |author=Jody Houser |editor= |artist=Miguel Sepulveda |intartist= |series=''StarCraft: Survivors'' |parent= |pages=32 |publisher=Dark Horse Comics |published=July 24, 2019 |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= }} StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 1 is the first issue of the StarCraft: Survivors comic series. Description Jody Houser and Gabriel Guzmán continue the tale of StarCraft: Scavengers! After surviving a murderous dark templar's rampage, a terran space engineer named Caleb is forced to do the protoss's bidding: infiltrating a munitions factory in the Umojan Protectorate to find a mysterious source of power. This official expansion of the StarCraft universe in comics is based on an original story by Jody Houser and Blizzard Entertainment's StarCraft game team!StarCraft Survivors Issue 1, Dark Horse Comics. Accessed on 2019-07-2 Synopsis After the the events that ended with the death of the crew of the Magpie, Caleb and his Nerazim captor escaped on their captured liberator. The Nerazim told Caleb that in the minds of one of the crew, there was reference to a “Umojan job,” which was connected to a great power. Caleb searched the ship’s database, uncovering a planet that fit her description. Caleb went undercover as a new worker in the Umojan Protectorate world of Aeneas, arriving as a worker looking for a job. There he met a little girl named Dahlia, who asked why Caleb was alone. Caleb told her that his friends were killed by pirates, which she told him hermother died the same way. Soon her father came up to find her, introducing himself as Frank, and welcoming him, telling Caleb that if he needed anything he could come to them. Caleb then went to work at Spearpoint Base, a munitions factory, where he was given a speech on the potential outbreak of conflict with the xenos of the sector. Frank reflected with Caleb that the weapons would also be used against terrans, but Frank stated that while it was not work to be proud of, it let him provide for his child. Caleb continued to work in the factory, doing his job while constructing devices for his own projects. Frank eventually confronted him to tell him that he was worried about the way Caleb carried himself, offering him to come over for dinner. In truth, Caleb reflected on the survivor’s guilt he had for the death of his crew, and the way Kyra betrayed him. Late at night Caleb snuck out, and using a device snuck through a security gate to meet his Nerazim captor. He told her he had not found the lab, but that he was trying to blend in as to not arouse suspicion. She told him that he would stay hidden, and that he would not fail her in finding the lab. She then took the device he used to sneak through the laser gate, telling him he would not escape. Later, Caleb finally worked up the courage to meet with Frank at lunch. He introduced him to Ida and Russell, fellow coworkers. Later Caleb met Frank for dinner along with Dahlia. Dahila said she would learn to farm to make fresh food for Spearpoint Base. The two discussed Caleb’s past on the farm, when their conversation was broken by a loud scream. The two ran out to find the source, only to discover Russell had been killed, his chest ripped open.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 1" StarCraft: Survivors 1 (7) (July 24, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Characters ;Main *Caleb *Dahlia *Frank *The Prisoner ;Supporting *Ida Briggs *Jace *Russell *Sarah (mentioned) ;Flashback *Chase *Gene *Grace *Kyra *Mason *Orry *Sharon *Nero Theban *Vince References Category:StarCraft: Survivors comic issues